The program, currently in its second year, is directed towards the evaluation of long-term (3-year) behavior of porous metal dental anchors used in full function as tooth replacements in macaque nemestrina monkeys. The anchors are made of Void-Metal-Composite (VMC), of Ti-6Al-4V alloy, with interconnecting cylindrical pores of 450 micrometers diameter and an overall density of 50 percent of theoretical. The anchors are in the form of right circular cylinders. Transgingival cores are attached to the anchors by means of threaded longitudinal channels in the anchors. Implant stability under function is obtained by bone growth through the pores of the endosseous anchor portion of the implant. Two animals have had 8 gold crowns in full function for 1 year; animals have had 14 crowns in full function for 4 months; 5 animals are in the implantation procedure. It is anticipated that 12 animals will be carried into the 3-year, full function portion of the program. Of the 12, 6 will be obtained and implanted during the coming (third) program year. Emphasis is currently being placed on retention of attached gingiva and design of the transginigival core.